Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th Anniversary (Video game)
is a videogame revival and the videogame remake of the Game Boy Color title Mitchell Van Morgan. It is a side-scrolling platformer game developed by Tose, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games released in 2013 for the Wii U and the Wii U Virtual Console. It is the video game's 15th anniversary ever since the debut 15 years ago with ''Mitchell Van Morgan on the Game Boy and Game Boy Color systems. Plot Gameplay The gameplay for the Mitchell Van Morgan 15th anniversary is similar to it's original game and it retains most of it's Mitchell Van Morgan 8-bit Game Boy Color roots in Wii U edition. The player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David or Nicholas and heads off to defeat Marquessa, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world. However, the characters used vehicles for the first time in this game; Martin used the Sub Pop submarine in an underwater level, Gavin used the sky pop airplane in the sky and Nicholas used the Smart car in dungy roads. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most famous Nintendo characters is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. *Mitchell primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his MVM Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Mitchell can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. *Gavin primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Gaviegan technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Gavin can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him butt first. *Martin primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. *David primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Mitchell's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. *Nicholas primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard Levels Sales Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th Anniversary debuted in the Nordic Games lounge as Nickelodeon's long-time franchise hit's off of his 15th birthday in June 30th 2013. the sales came up at a hefty price for the game's revival but managed to reclaim it's rightful place. }} References External links * Category:2013 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Wii U games Category:Virtual Console games